La prisonnière
by TataLotus
Summary: Catra a tout perdu dans cette guerre, y compris sa motivation. Heureusement, Adora va l'aider à la retrouver ! Un petit OS sans prétention sur nos amoureuses préférées pour combler le vide du fandom français. Quelques spoil de la s3, prend place dans un futur hypothétique.


Je viens de fini les 4 saisons et découvre avec horreur qu'il n'y a qu'une fiction sur ce petit bijou, je ne peux pas laisser la situation comme ça.

J'ai vus toute la série en VOST, du coup le noms de personnages, lieux ect sont ceux de la version anglaise, navrées pour les confusions possibles.

Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta et m'excuse pour les fautes qui traînent

* * *

Le dernier vaisseau d'Horde Prime s'écrase sur les vestiges de la fright zone, détruisant ce qui aurait pu rester de la citadelle. Soudainement, l'épuisement dont elle n'avait pas conscience s'abat sur Catra : ils ont réussi, Etheria est sauvée.

La femme chat s'effondre au sol et des larmes brouillent sa vision. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle va devenir, probablement jugée comme criminelle de guerre. Le pire c'est qu'elle s'en fiche, elle n'a plus la force, de toute manière elle a déjà tout perdu et n'a plus rien à espérer de ce monde, sa conscience la quitte doucement et elle s'abandonne complètement, ne faisant même pas attention aux bras forts qui viennent de l'enlacer. Sa dernière pensée est que ça sent bon, ça sent comme la maison.

Ce qui est ridicule, parce qu'elle n'a pas de maison.

(-C-A-)

Quand elle se réveille, l'odeur est encore plus forte, elle s'en imprègne avidement avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Et de les refermer immédiatement.

Le seul mot qu'elle trouve pour décrire la pièce où elle est est « glucosée » tout est pleins de couleurs chatoyantes, elle est dans un lit douillet, plein de coussins scintillants, le soleil éclaire une grande pièce lumineuse garnie de décoration qu'elle juge ridicule et d'une cascade intérieure qu'elle juge encore plus ridicule.

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Bright Moon.

Un sort de protection l'entoure, mais, recroquevillée de l'autre côté de la barrière Adora dort sur une couverture. Ses vêtements sont jetés en boule dans un coin et la large tunique qu'elle a enfilée à la vas vite laisse apparaître plus de peau nue que Catara devrait vouloir voir.

Elle se lève, mais la douleur la force à se rasseoir, elle a plusieurs blessures, mais chacune de ses plaies ont été pansées. Sur une desserte de la nourriture et de l'eau sont disposées. Elle se nourrit rapidement, mais n'arrive pas à quitter sa « gardienne » des yeux.

Car s'il est clair qu'elle est emprisonnée Adora est certainement là pour la surveiller, elle est juste incompétente, pense Catra en se rendormant

(-C-A-)

Le procès est atrocement ennuyeux.

Catra ne comprend même pas pourquoi un procès. Elle EST coupable. Ils devraient l'exécuter sur la place publique.

La reine Glimmer intervient, elle parle de comment Catra a aidé à défaire Prime Horde à ses côtés, l'avocat de l'accusation rappelle le nombre de victimes, qu'elle était à la tête de la horde, le nombre de morts parle des villages incendiés, des prisonniers abandonnés à Beast Island, de sa cruauté même envers son propre camp

Catra a depuis longtemps cessé d'écouter, elle regarde le sol, sa queue enroulée autour de ses jambes et les oreilles basses.

Elle est si fatiguée.

La sentence tombe, c'est ridicule : elle sera sous surveillance rapprochée au sein de Bright Moon...

Hordak lui a été exilé à Dryl « sous la surveillance exclusive et rapprochée de la princesse Entrapta ».

Personne n'a parlé d'exécution ni pour lui ni pour elle.

Catra pourrait presque en rire tellement ils sont stupides.

Elle se contente de hausser les épaules et de se laisser raccompagner jusqu'à la salle séparée qui sert de prison.

(-C-A-)

Cette sentence est encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne le pensait, la reine Glimmer a autorisé des sorties quotidiennes dans les jardins pour peu qu'elle soit sous surveillances parce que, selon ses propres mots « être enfermée comme ça ce n'est pas une vie ».

Catra aurait pu lui répondre que si, et c'était la vie des prisonniers, mais elle ne dit rien. L'herbe sous ses pieds et l'odeur des fleurs sont des nouveautés auquel il n'est pas difficile de s'habituer, les couleurs pastels un peu plus.

Elle se fait à sa nouvelle vie routinière, aux repas variés, et au soleil sur sa fourrure les longues heures qu'elle passe assise sur sa fenêtre à regarder l'horizon sans bouger.

Elle passe des heures à dormir, mais elle se sent toujours épuisée

(-C-A-)

Adora vient chaque soir.

Au bout de 3 jours, elles ont parlé

Au bout de 4 jours, elles se sont disputées

Au bout de 7 jours, elles ont rigolé

Au bout de 2 semaines, elles se sont battues

Au bout de 3 semaines, elles ont échangé des souvenirs d'enfance

Au bout de 5 semaines, elles ont pu revenir sur les événements de la guerre sans en venir aux mains

Au bout de 7 semaines Catra a ronronné quand Adora est entré dans la pièce

Au bout de 9 semaines, elles partagent régulièrement le dîner avec l'alliance des princesses.

Au bout de 10 semaines Adora c'est endormi à ses côtés

Au bout de 12 semaines, Catra a pleuré dans ses bras.

Au bout de 18 semaines, elles s'entraînent bishebdomadairement ensemble, ou avec l'alliance des princesses.

Au bout de 20 semaines, c'est la chambre de Catra et Adora

Au bout de 30 semaines elles s'embrassent pour se dirent bonjours. Elles n'en reparlent pas, mais recommencent lendemain et chacun des jours suivants.

(-C-A-)

Cela fait plus de 10 mois que Catra est « emprisonné ».

Adora est en mission diplomatique, elle ne reviendra pas avant 3 jours, elles se parlent chaque soir par le transmetteur que Bow lui a offert. La femme chat est moins fatiguée, découvre des petits plaisirs quotidiens comme le goût des fraises (surtout sur les lèvres d'Adora, mais manger le fruit directement est très agréable également), a retrouvé une grande partie de son sarcasme et a cessé de juste baisser les yeux ou hausser les épaules quand on lui parle.

C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais son mépris des règles est revenu également. Au cours d'un pique-nique elle fausse compagnie à Scorpia, qui de toute manière semble très intéressé par la manière dont Parfuma fait des couronnes de fleurs, pour aller faire un tour en ville.

Elle n'a aucune intention particulière, ne pense même pas qu'elle est censée être prisonnière, après tout elle est devenue une habitante du château à part entière et copine même avec certain garde pendant les pauses (ils lui ont appris à jouer aux cartes et elle adore leur faire mordre la poussière, surtout qu'ils savent qu'elle triche, mais aucun n'arrive à savoir COMMENT et ça les rend chèvre. Catra rie aux éclats et Adora pourrait se baigner dans ce son tellement elle l'aime)

Catra pense justement à acheter son propre jeu de cartes quand un elfe la dévisage, un rictus tord son visage.

\- Vous êtes la Catra la cruelle ?!

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre, un attroupement se fait, ils crient, l'insultent, on lui jette de l'eau au visage.

L'envie de tous les égorger l'envahit, mais l'idée du regard déçu que pourrait lui lancer Adora l'en empêche. Roulé en boule elle essaye d'empêcher ses griffes de sortir, un enfant pleure, quelqu'un lui crache dessus, on lui lance un objet dans la figure

Catra ne cédera pas, elle est plus forte, elle a vécu pire.

Puis un bruit familier retentit, une main agrippe son bras et tout disparaît.

Elle est dans sa chambre, Glimmer la prend dans ses bras et lui caresse le dos

Chut, c'est fini, tu es à la maison, je suis désolé Catra. Tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité.

Et la, quand ses battements de cœur s'apaisent et que les voix rassurantes des princesses autour d'elle essayent de lui apporter du réconfort, demande comme elle va et si elle veut de la crème glacée Catra réalise.

Elle n'est pas enfermée pour protéger le peuple

Elle est enfermée pour être protégée du peuple.

(-C-A-)

Adora rentre le soir même, la capitaine laisse entendre qu'elle a insulté dieu ne sait quels nobliaux en quittant son palais en pleine cérémonie pour la paix.

La blonde ne l'écoute même pas, elle se précipite dans leur chambre et serre Catra contre son cœur très fort, enfouissant son visage dans sa crinière.

L'étreinte est assez longue pour que les autres princesses aient le temps de s'éclipser.

Puis elle l'embrasse.

On est loin du petit smak qu'elles partagent chaque matin sans jamais aller plus loin . Elles s'embrassent avec la langue, les mains et une passion désespérée.

Puis Adora se décolle enfin de son amante, elle fait courir ses main sur sa fourrure, enlève chacun de ses vêtements, inspecte minutieusement chaque zone à la recherche d'une blessure, puis embrasse tendrement la fourrure toute douce. Elle ne laisse pas un centimètre carré lui échapper, vérifiant avec minutie que sa belle n'a rien.

Catra se laisse faire, ronronne sous tant d'attention, enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amoureuse quand cette dernière embrasse son ventre.

Elle descend plus bas et Catra se met à feuler de plaisir.

La nuit est longue, mais personne ne s'en plaindra. Elles se réveillent enlacées plus étroitement que jamais, reprennent leur activité ou elles étaient avant que le sommeille ne les fauche et Adora promet entre deux gémissements que si elle a ça chaque matin elle ne la quittera plus jamais.

(-C-A-)

Cela fait 2ans que la guerre est finie.

La reine Glimmer à demander un second jugement pour les prisonniers :

Hordak doit rester à Drill. Mais il ne veut même pas en venir le jour du procès. Sur le transmetteur il houspille « vous ne voyiez pas qu'il y a plus important je... Où est cette clé de 6 ? Entraptaaa ? T'as la clé chérie ? [...]Non, pas la 7 la 6. [...]C'est pour l'arrivage en provenance de Beast Islande je... Vous êtes encore là vous ? Fermez ce stupide transmetteur, vous ne voyez pas que je purge une peine de prison pour mes crimes ? Allez oust ! Il y en a qui ont du travail ! Emily laisse l'exosquelette de papa tranquille et aide moi à chercher cette foutue clé. »

Il faut 5 minutes à Catra et Bow pour arrêter leur fou rire devant la tête des jurés qui fixent le transmetteur.

Ils en viennent finalement a son cas, la discutions prend des heures avant d'arriver à une solution.

Catra n'est plus consigné a Bright Moon, son aide précieuse lors de l'incendie l'été dernier a amélioré son image auprès de l' opinion publique, mais beaucoup continue de se méfier d'elle alors, dans son grand héroïsme, She ra elle-même c'est proposée pour veiller personnellement sur la prisonnière, elle enserre la taille de la criminelle de guerre et jure devant la court d'exercer une surveillance rapprochée.

À la manière dont elle enserre les hanches de Catra, tout le monde peut comprendre qu'elle ne la laissera pas partir

À la manière dont Catra s'enroule nonchalamment autour d'elle avec un ronronnement sonore chacun sait qu'elle ne compte pas s'échapper.

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimé, je l'ai, littéralement, écrit sur un coin de table dans un café alors il est peu être un peu brut comme texte, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !


End file.
